


The Big Dream

by y_oona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Confused Vernon, Determined Seungcheol, Did someone say fluff and mixed feelings?, Disappointed Mingyu, Entertained Joshua, Frustrated Jeonghan, Gen, Hollywood AU, Jihoon's the composer for the show, Mingyu's the bf shaking his head in the background, Tired Jihoon, actors!, also my lowkey cry, but did someone else say ANGST?, except for Mingyu and Jihoon, for more bi and asian representation in western media, literally they are all dramatic and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: Signing the picture, Seungcheol gives the fan a soft smile before turning back to Jeonghan to let him know he's going to take a quick picture, one hand resting on his waist. The girl bends a little to peek at the hooded figure her idol was talking to and her jaw drops. "Oh my god... is that..."Jeonghan presses a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Slapping a hand over her mouth she nods as Seungcheol bends down to get in her camera's frame.After the mini photo op, the actor adjusts his hat to cover a good part of his face once more as they wave bye to the fan, hands intertwined.Getting into the car, Jeonghan huffs, glaring at his co-star. "Did you really have to be that handsy?""Did you at least get in the frame?""Yes, now can you just drive? I think we had enough press today."orA story of how two big league actors are told to pull one of the biggest public stunts there is; a public relationship.





	1. and... Action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PR Relationship = Public Relations/Relationship = Fake Relationship

* * *

 

 

The sound of the piano echoes around the auditorium, note by note, key by key. All individual sounds mixing together to make one cohesive melody. Stopping, the brunet lifts his fingers from the instrument, resting his arms on top, and his chin above them.

“Just admit it, you’re in love with him,” His friend pushes. “Eric, come on.”

“We just got partnered up for this class, I’m not!”

“You’re not what?”

Freezing, his eyes go wide, staying silent for a while. He exhales rubbing his temple, “I’m so sorry, I just blanked out,” He blinks a couple of time, straightening himself up.

“Cut!”

A loud ring goes off and everybody relaxes while the others sigh. “Way to go, Hotshot,” The blond grumbles throwing the backpack over his shoulders again, walking off the set.

“Take thirty and we’ll be back,” The director shouts.

“Run through your lines,” The other brunet slaps his shoulder playfully. “If Direct, or Jeonghan doesn’t kill you first, I will.”

“Hide them in the piano for me Josh,” He points to him playfully, backing away out of the set. Letting out a frustrated huff he walks towards the food table, grabbing a new water bottle.

Seungcheol Choi, aka, S.Coups. Or how some unintentionally racist people would call him; the Jackie Chan of dramas, Hollywood’s jade. Honestly, whoever came up with that deserves to be fired because first of all, it’s tacky and extremely stereotypical and second of all, he isn’t even Chinese? Although he liked the Hollywood’s jade nickname, still a little racist but hey, it’s a white world out there.

He walks past one of the trolleys left by the table and sees his face plastered on the magazine cover. Swishing the water in his mouth a bit, he swallows as he flips the magazine over, covering the face he sees everywhere – his own.

“Coups, you’re needed in trailer three,” A stagehand brushes by him, letting him know.

The actor nods to let the girl know she was heard as he downs the rest of the content in the bottle. Tossing it aside he wonders what exactly he’s needed for in Jeonghan’s trailer.

Jogging outside, he heads towards his destination. It isn’t usually the most normal situation when he’s called into a trailer in the middle of a shoot. So. when he sees his co-worker already seated on the couch, he knows; something is wrong. "Why are we here?" He was just with him.

"I’d tell you if I knew," The blond snaps, “Daniel told me that I was needed here.”

"Lose the attitude, Yoon."

"You asked Choi."

"Son of a bitch."         

"Jackass."

Before Seungcheol could let another word out, two men enter the room, and a very familiar woman trailing behind them.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to congratulate you guys on your show!" She squeals, hugging the two.

It isn’t unusual to see their publicist on set, yet it feels really different from just a casual visit.

Seungcheol Choi and Jeonghan Yoon: Hollywood’s most anticipated duo. The two star in the currently rising drama ‘The Big Dream’ where Eric, Seungcheol’s character is the protagonist. The show revolves around a group of students attending a performing arts high school in New York where he’s working hard in getting into his dream college. Thus, meeting Alex, portrayed by Jeonghan, who is the jack of all trades. He looks perfect and is perfect. Their romance blossoms throughout the show and begins the rest of their high school careers with drama, suspense, challenges, and music.

And a lot of times, reality mimics art.

Peeling away from Lizzy, Seungcheol backs away, giving Jeonghan a side eye while the blond just rolls his eyes.

This is not one of those times.

The two actors do not get along. At all. Once the director yells “Cut!” whatever love or emotion they were showing for the cameras would instantly be wiped away with a sigh and an eye roll. It isn’t that they hate each other per se, it’s rather… they can’t really stand each other.

“Ren, what’s going on?” Jeonghan turns to his manager.

“Yeah, JR what are we doing here?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, extremely skeptical about the entire situation. The only time that he and his co-star would sit down together is during a table read and during takes, they were never called to do anything together.

“Sit down gentlemen,” Lizzy closes the trailer door before stepping in front of the four men. Running her hands down her blouse and pencil skirt, she clears her throat before presenting. “So as you guys know, ‘The Big Dream’ has been a huge hit! And everyone is very thankful that you two decided to take up these roles; especially within the LGBTQ community, they love it and are eating it up!”

Both actors give their thanks for the praise, but Seungcheol knows something is up. He’s been in the industry since he was a young teen. From supporting roles and family commercials to the quirky kid who had the quirky one-liners. The brunet could feel her building to something. Seungcheol gives a quick glance over to Jeonghan, unsure if he’s getting the same feeling. But this is only Jeonghan’s third big lead; still a newbie in the industry. It took Seungcheol a couple of years to determine when his publicist wants him to do something big.

“You guys have been filming for almost a year now and this season is going to wrap up soon,” Lizzy smiles sweetly, “So, that means it’ll be at least six months till the next season comes out. But we still need the publicity.”

“Liz, we have a bunch of interviews and talk shows that we already have scheduled,” Jeonghan leans back into the couch.

“Yes,” she claps her hands together, “But that’s for what? Two weeks after the season ends then two weeks before the second season premieres. There needs to be some anticipation! Some excitement! It’s to keep your name,” The publicist points to Jeonghan, “and the show’s name trending!”

Jeonghan blinks, startled to see her finger directed at him, "Mine?"

"His?" Seungcheol asks hesitantly, pointing to the blond as well.

“Yes! Jeonghan’s!” She does a little dance of excitement, “Everyone who’s anyone knows you S.Coups sweetie. You were the breakout teen heartthrob! Sad to say and I hate saying it, but one of the first Asians to make a loud statement in Hollywood! But now that you’re growing up, it’s time for a more mature take on life.”

“What do you mean Park?” JR crosses his arm, worried.

“I mean,” She drags out, “I need you two to date.”

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

“ _WHAT_!?” All four of them stood.

“Lizzy that’s insane! Are you insane?” JR comes to Seungcheol’s defense.

“I think it’s brilliant!” Ren chimes in clapping Jeonghan on the back, a wide grin on his face. His client is a bit more dumbfounded at the suggestion.

Jeonghan shrugs the hands off of him, “Ren! I think you’ve forgotten something,” the actor’s face shows nothing more than betrayal, “I. Have. A. Boyfriend! I’ve been dating him for half a year!”

“Yeah, I mean come on! Jeonghan’s in a committed relationship! He’s happy! And who wouldn’t care about Hollywood’s brightest new star right?” Seungcheol tries. He’s heard about PR relationships, he never knew they were real, or that he’d ever get into one himself. With someone he didn’t get along with nonetheless.

“I’m not saying date him for real, just date for the public,” Lizzy presses further, “I can personally explain to your boyfriend that it’s all for show. It’s just acting! Act like your characters that have the same name as you guys.”

“Okay but why?” JR intervenes once more.

The publicist sighs at how these people didn’t seem to grasp her vision. “Jeonghan is open about his sexuality and it sounds horrible, call it queer-baiting, but we should use that to our advantage,” She urges them to hear her out, “Most of the time, Hollywood takes straight actors and actresses to portray someone who is gay, for example, Shay Mitchell, Nick Robinson, Eliza Taylor. They also take gay actors to play straight roles, sans Neil Patrick Harris, Ezra Miller.” Pausing her little spiel, she reaches into her bag to display the front cover of a magazine with Seungcheol’s smiling face as the front cover. At that moment, he knew he just set himself up. “And at the beginning of the year, Seungcheol revealed he is bisexual as well.”

Said man squeezes his eyes shut. He remembers the interview well. The actor was asked the basic questions; favorite show, how it feels to have a large fan-base, information on his new role and how it felt to be playing a gay character for the first time. He had responded that it didn’t bother him at all and it should never bother anyone. Plus, he threw in how he is, in fact, bi, so the role isn’t too far off from himself.

“Jeonghan, you know I wouldn’t make you get yourself into something if I didn’t believe it would benefit you in the end,” Ren tries to reason with him, “I’ll talk to Minhyuk too, I’m sure he’ll understand; it’s just acting, okay?”

JR shakes his leg, nervous, “What if it’s counterproductive? What happens if they lose fans?”

“You need to lose some to gain some J,” Lizzy rolls her eyes, “If they lose fans because of this show, it’s going to because they’re homophobes. I’d prefer having a fan base that isn’t gross. This way, it will weed out the supporters. I mean come on! It’s not the nineteenth century anymore, people are gay, my God.”

“But-”

“It’s not your place to decide, it’s Seungcheol’s.”

All heads turn to look at him. His manager’s face screams of uncertainty. Shifting his gaze to Lizzy’s, she’s been his publicist for almost four years and never once has she let him down. Then he faces Ren’s. They all know how much Ren cares about Jeonghan’s and his reputation, he wants Jeonghan’s talent and appeal to be recognized no matter the risks. Finally, he lands on the person he’d be in the mess with. Except, the other wasn’t looking at him. Even if they aren’t that close he knows Jeonghan’s worried. Seungcheol has done some risky stunts to play the media before but this one is a long-term commitment for who knows how long. The stunt is a big risk, but it will have the focus on them and the show.

“I’ll do it. Only if Jeonghan agrees.”

The pressures on the newbie now.

“Give me some time to think about it,” he shakes his head, leaving the trailer.

The abandoned four give each other unreadable looks. Ren has seen it happen. JR has too. Lizzy has most likely made it happen once or twice before. Seungcheol’s used to this type of stuff. They know how the media runs and how fans are; they know what the viewers want.

Deep down, Jeonghan knows too, but that doesn’t make it any easier for him to actually accept it.

“Go talk to him, he’s your future boyfriend anyways,” she points at the door.

Sighing, Seungcheol reluctantly pushes himself off the couch to tread out of the trailer. Looking around, he sees the said boy marching back onto the set. He jogs after him, yelling his name. “Jeonghan!”

“Bro, I’m not up for conversation, especially with you,” he tries to ignore the senior actor.

“Listen,” finally catching up with Jeonghan he makes him turn around.

“We have to get back on set in five minutes-”

“I know this isn’t ideal for you,” he cuts him off, “I know you feel used. I know it’s like they’re using you as a pawn; and in a way, that’s what we are. Pawns to make money. What’s the harm?”

“The harm is having a public boyfriend and a private boyfriend. The harm is using us to get ratings higher and so that gay people get representation. I’m being used as a token. And so are you, and you’re just going to let it happen?”

“Yes, because this our lives, this is show business,” Seungcheol deadpans. “If you weren’t prepared to be in the spotlight then maybe you shouldn’t be in it at all.”

“Oh, so since you’re a big league, you get to judge how I want to be treated in the industry is that it?” Jeonghan’s jaw locks, voice a lot lower. “Congratulations on being on-screen for more than ten years and having your people control every aspect of your life. Must be fun.”

“This is for you and the god damn show!” The older wants to scream but holds his tongue. “Lizzy wants to boost your career! Is that a problem?”

“I am not having this conversation with you of all people,” Jeonghan spins around to walk back on set, “Because you don’t give two shits about anyone but yourself.”

Seungcheol bites his cheek, unsure of how he could possibly retaliate. That was their relationship at its finest. The two just didn’t get along. Jeonghan is short-tempered and headstrong while Seungcheol is more of the “if it needs to be done, get it done” type of guy. Two dominant personalities could never work out.

The blond is always making remarks of Seungcheol’s connections and willingness to abide by anything that will hype up his career while also taking jabs at his status. He’d always get the best trailer, the writers and producers listened to his input, it’s like the whole damn world revolved around him.

Seungcheol had tried to be nice to Jeonghan at the beginning, and at the beginning, he was getting somewhere. That was until Jeonghan had walked into his trailer at the worst possible moment; him yelling into his phone about how incompetent someone was and firing him on the spot. It wasn’t his best moment, and to be fair, the person he fired did lose his dog four times and almost totaled his car. But Jeonghan saw the diva side and since then he just kept seeing him at the worst possible times.

He really wanted to get along with Jeonghan, but their personalities clashed, the constant judging and the attitudes just made it that much harder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think I’m a diva? Am I self-absorbed?” He questions Josh and his other co-stars.

“I wouldn’t say, diva,” Lisa tosses a grape in her mouth, “That’s too harsh.”

“You’re like a baby,” Johnny comments, popping the lollipop between his lips. “Childish. The child-like demanding.”

“That’s it!” Joshua points to the other actor, “It’s like oh my god shut up but also please stay pure and protected!”

Seungcheol’s jaw drops at the notion that he’s childish, let alone being compared to a child. It’s true. But it still hurts. His childhood consisted of tapings, reciting lines and staying on his marking. So yeah, maybe he has some childish tendencies.

“It’s because of Jeonghan isn’t it? Did he finally call you out?”

The lead actor bit his lip unsure whether to say it or not. He knows better than to talk about official and private matters when it comes to his manager and publicist.

“Something like that,” He mumbles rubbing his face.

“You’ve never been concerned about how he sees you. What’s up?” Lisa squints at him.

“It’s just that…” he puts down the plate of food biting his cheek once more, “I know if Jeonghan would give me a chance, we’d be good friends. I mean you all get along with him, and Johnny’s been in the industry as long as I have.”

“We became friends instantly because my best friend mistook him for me two years ago,” The taller actor laughs at the memory. “Jeonghan’s the best man.”

“No yeah, he’s so helpful, he runs through lines with me, we go out for drinks sometime too,” Lisa inputs cheerfully.

Seungcheol didn’t need to hear anything from Joshua. Those two were the definition of best friends and the entire crew knew it.

“It just doesn’t help that you’re an A-lister who can get a soda with a snap of a finger,” Joshua says, “Hollywood’s jade remember?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan considers it a blessing and a curse sometimes, being as famous as he is. He likes his job, it pays extremely well, his parents basically don’t have to work a day in their lives anymore. But there are limitations. He can’t go for a normal walk without cameras on him. Although it isn’t to the point to where Seungcheol is at, he still has to watch what he says, make sure the paparazzi doesn’t catch him slipping up.

He knows it’s all business. He’s an entertainer after all. It’s just that what Lizzy’s asking from him is a lot. It took a lot of guts to come out as a bisexual actor. He can’t go a day without seeing posts about him not being able to pick sides, not being gay enough or not being straight enough and it’s exhausting. That’s what happens when he’s a public figure; his business is everyone else’s business.

“You think it’s a good idea?” He looks over at his manager who was typing away on his phone.

Ren pauses from his email and looks at Jeonghan, giving him his full attention. “I do,” he nods. Walking over to the seat in front of the big vanity mirror where his client was sitting he puts both hands on his shoulders and stares through the mirror. “Like I said, I want the best for you. I know you don’t like the idea of baiting on your fans and most likely gaining new fans because of the stunt, but it’s something that you want. You’re giving those without a voice representation. Both you and Seungcheol.”

Biting his lip, he unlocks his phone, staring at his home screen. A picture of him and Minhyuk staring back at him. “Fuck…”

 

“Fine,” Jeonghan barges into Seungcheol’s trailer, a look of defeat on his face. “I’ll play your games. I’ll do the stunt.”

Immediately standing, straightening himself up, he can honestly say he’s shocked. “What changed your mind?”

The blond glances over at his co-star as he turns back around to leave the trailer, irritation evident, “You’re right. If I want to stay in the industry… I have to play the industry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Here are the major rules for this; there are going to be major paparazzi following you guys around as per usual. But only the smart ones can actually find you guys when you guys wear masks and hats," Lizzy explains. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan are sitting in Lizzy’s home later that night.

Jeonghan looks unsure still, but he said he was in, so he has to be all in. "So you want us to like sneak around Hollywood for the dead six months and wait till cameras catch us?"

"Not even that, your show has a very large following. Fans adore the Alex and Eric dynamic, Erex! They've been wondering if the chemistry was real off-screen since the beginning. We are in a way, giving the fans what they want. When asked in the upcoming interviews, skirt around the questions. Do not! Confirm or deny anything. Not until you guys are caught multiple times. Then for the interviews later drop hints. But other than that, just bait the viewers on. When the time comes, I'll go into better detail."

Seungcheol nods along as if it’s business as usual, “So what do we do? Should we start hanging out off-screen, and when we’re asked, we just say we’re friends?”

“Perfect,” She says excitedly, “Always start off like that. And always keep a look out for fans and paparazzi. Fans are secondary media outlets. They’re insane and Twitter is their best friend. Use that to your advantage.”

As the two actors leave the house, hoods, and hats up just in case, Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan’s arm before they could go their separate ways.

“What?”

“Listen… I know this isn’t ideal but we're about to spend a whole lot of time together and I just don’t want you to hate me anymore.”

It’s nearing the middle of the night so the only thing illuminating their faces are the street lights flickering.

“I don’t hate you,” The blond says in confusion, “I hate your arrogance. I hate how I say one thing it gets dismissed but once you say it, it matters all of a sudden.”

“Jeonghan-”

“Listen. You could be the sweetest guy in the world, but I wouldn’t know. And what’s about to happen between us, it’s just our jobs. We’re acting. So think nothing more of it.”

“If you don’t hate me why are you so cold to me?”

“Because nobody else is going to be,” He unlocks his car giving Seungcheol an unimpressed look. “Admit it or not, you’re on a pedestal, and I’m not planning on making it higher.” Yanking his car door open he gets in without another word, leaving Seungcheol alone on the sidewalk.

There are many people Seungcheol meets in his field of work. The starstruck, the ones who are always super excited to work with A-Listers. The veteran actors who’ve been doing it for way longer than one could imagine. The newbies who are scared of messing up and just wants to make it big but also make some friends out of it. The down to earth ones, the actors who, although they are famous, can still manage to not get too in their heads. The airheads, where fame ruins them.

Jeonghan is an enigma. He’s down to earth, but he’s still a newbie, yet he’s on a fast track path to becoming an A-lister.

Stalking off to his car across the street, he continues to think about their little exchange as he starts his engine. Here he is, barely knowing anything about his co-star, and yet he’s trying to analyze him.

If anyone were to ask him who's on a pedestal, it’s Jeonghan.

Scoffing to himself, he drives off to prepare himself for whatever their future “relationship” holds. Because just like that, Lizzy called "Action!" for their most challenging roles yet.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I've had since before DE and has been in my WIP for almost a year. Granted it was for a different ship so this one's gonna be fun. Inspiration struck me when I was watching this Filipino movie, "Can't Help Falling in Love" b/c people keep saying Kat and DJ are in a PR relationship. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Either way, they cute as fuck.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and let me know what you think!  
> (Also this will be the shortest chapter)


	2. Still rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me before: wow I update way too fast, I should space it out more  
> Me now: I just UPDATED- oh wait no I didn't
> 
> Here's the update, sorry it took so long! I have classes for two more weeks and then I get a two-week break but then classes are gonna start up again and I am the human embodiment of Jessica screaming 'STRESS' in that one Running man episode.  
> Kay, I am very sorry for any mistakes and hopefully, you get an update sooner than later.  
> STREAM OH MY! HOES

* * *

 

 

“It’s acting.”

“It’s also lying.”

“They’re synonyms,” Jeonghan grumbles. It felt like he’s been in this argument for hours – and maybe he has been, who truly knows – with his boyfriend and manager. Ren had taken the liberty of raiding his pantry and fridge while he laid on his couch, stretching for a throw pillow to cover his face. Just when he thought Minhyuk was grasping the entire premise of the stunt, they find themselves in square one once again.

He’s already told him that he wasn’t on board at first but that didn’t seem to help the situation one bit. In fact, it might have made it worse. “Then why are you doing it?”

“Why are you not okay with this? It’s my career; I’m an actor! The job’s in the name!”

Did he and Minhyuk argue? Sometimes. But what couple doesn’t? At the end of the day, they made each other happy. Except for right now, they were giving each other migraines when all Jeonghan wanted was for him to sign the stupid agreement.

“Minhyuk, you have to get that Jeonghan is doing his job. Nothing more.”

“I’m not comfortable with you pretending you’re dating someone.”

Jeonghan’s jaw slacks, raising his eyebrows high. Sitting up, he looks passed his boyfriend to his manager, his own reaction mirrored. “’Hyuk… if you’re not comfortable with me acting like I’m in a relationship with someone, how the hell is this relationship going to work?” he starts slow, “How are you going to feel with me kissing another actor or actress on screen? I’m not going to be stuck playing side rolls and loveless characters you know?”

Sometimes he’d think that he was being the selfish one in the relationship. That he asks for more than he gives but obviously he isn’t the only selfish one here. “That’s not what I-” Minhyuk pauses putting a fist to his mouth, frustration seeping out of him, “It’s hard for me to say yes to this okay? But if this is for you, I’ll try.”

The star and his manager watch as Minhyuk walks over to the dining table where the non-disclosure contract is. Everyone involved had to sign it. Ren explains to them that this contract is for insurance, a just in case.

Out of curiosity, Minhyuk asks what would happen if he were to go back on the contract. “This is a multilateral NDA if you talk to anyone about what’s going on, the people involved can pursue you for your actions,” Ren states as he slides the papers into his briefcase.

“I would never, but Jeonghan wouldn’t do that to me,” he says confidently.

“Jeonghan might not, but I can,” The manager deadpans, “Seungcheol can, his manager, our publicist and the executive producer can. And I will if Jeonghan’s name is ruined. Clear?”

The slight panic in his eyes is obvious, but he nods instead of saying anything further. Sighing, Jeonghan gives his silent thanks, worn out from the argument he grabs his wallet and phone, “I’ll be back later, I have an interview.”

“We’ll talk more about it later?” His boyfriend asks, voice a lot calmer than it was a minute ago. The actor could only nod before leading himself and his manager out of his apartment.

 * * *

“You okay?” Seungcheol looks through the mirror to ask his co-star. He really couldn’t move since his stylist is applying some weird lip-tint on him. He watches as Jeonghan slumps into the chair, already being surrounded by his team. There’s a bit of stress in his eyes and his stylist begins to lay out the make-up. He’s never really had a decent conversation with Jeonghan, granted he never actually put in the effort to talk to him either, but still.

“Not your concern.”

_ ‘Yeesh, tough crowd.’ _

Seungcheol drums his fingers on the armrest of his chair, unsure what to do. There is not a lot of small talk one can think of when put into this peculiar situation. It’s not every day that a professional publicist tells him to fake date his co-star who wants absolutely nothing to do with him.

He knows he does not really have anything to worry about, both of them are close to the host, all they need to focus on is selling their relationship.

As the two stand behind the curtain, they can distinctly hear an announcers voice.

"Good evening everybody! Live from Hollywood! It’s After Hours with your host; Eric Nam!”

Jeonghan glimpses over at Seungcheol briefly. They have to sell their relationship; get people thinking.

_ “…Mr. Eric Lee and Mr. Alex Zhang from The Big Dream are here tonight! Everyone, please welcome S.Coups and Jeonghan!"  _

The two actors step onto the stage, waving to the studio audience as they got comfortable on the couch. Shaking the host’s hand, they exchange their greetings. “How are you, Eric?” Seungcheol nods to him.

“Pretty good, pretty good. How’s it like playing a character with such a beautiful name?” Eric teases.

The crowd laughs at the lame joke as Seungcheol shakes his head laughing, “It’s amazing.”

“Alright, so I’d first like to say congrats on the success of your drama! It’s been such a big hit!” He begins to clap as the audience follows along, “How much training do you guys do for the dancing, singing, playing the instruments?”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each, not sure who should answer first. Seungcheol gestures for Jeonghan to answer while the blond nods his head towards the host. After a couple of seconds of continuous gestures, Jeonghan gives in, “Well, both Choi and I have a background in singing. But there are some aspects that he has that I don’t and vice versa. For me, I can learn instruments faster than him while he literally kills it when it comes to dancing and rapping.”

“But it’s really all thanks to our choreographer, Hoshi, shout out to him and our composer, Woozi,” the older puts out there, “They’re behind the scenes but they put in a lot of effort into this whole thing.”

Jeonghan nods his head in agreement, “Yeah. They’re hard workers, and that’s an understatement. I’m pretty sure Hoshi logs in more hours trying to help me perfect the dances.”

“That’s the thing with Jeonghan though,” Seungcheol decides it’s a good time to chime in, “He’s a quick learner, it’s insane! We’d be given our scripts and the next day he would have his and even my lines memorized.” He vividly remembers all the times when he’d blank out and Jeonghan would say his line with a disgruntled look.

“You two seem pretty close, does the whole cast get along?”

“Ummm…” Jeonghan hums, scratching behind his ear. Pressing his lips together to contain a laugh, he turns to Seungcheol once again to get him to answer the question, but once they make eye contact he quickly averts his eyes to the ceiling. The entire audience begins to tease with their “ooh’s” with one fan screams, “Exposed!”

“That’s a pretty spotlight,” The burnet points up causing everyone to laugh.

Eric chuckles at his antics, “S.Coups come on, what’s it like?”

“Well,” He adjusts himself and crosses his legs, “We all are close on set, Joshua Hong, the actor who plays Justin on the show, Lisa and Irene are wonderful and we all love each other, we really do get along…” He smiles earning some cheers. Except Eric wasn’t having it.

“But?”

Licking his lips, he laughs a bit along with the giggles coming from the audience. It’s like they can tell something big is about to come out of his mouth. “If I’m going to be completely honest Eric, Jeonghan and I kinda…” he tries to find the proper words for their relationship. “don- didn’t get along.”

“Kinda?!” Jeonghan’s head shoots up to look at him, causing an uproar of screaming and laughing in the entire studio.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Eric holds his arms out to calm everyone down in between spurts of laughter, “Are you saying that the two main characters – as in the ones that are slowly falling in love – and the people portraying them hate each other?”

The blond opens his mouth to protest, making everyone lean closer in anticipation but only a little scoff comes out, not knowing what to say.

“Okay no, it’s like this; out of all the cast members, Jeonghan and I got along the least,” He confesses all too truthfully. Seungcheol knows he’s supposed to be selling and starting their stunt today, but who doesn’t love a good rollercoaster of a love story. “We don’t hate each other, we just, weren’t fond of each other.”

The two of them could honestly laugh and everybody would think it’s because they’re admitting to something awkward when really, they’d be laughing at the fact that Seungcheol is using past tense when really, it should be present.

“Yeah, it wasn’t anything like we hated each other, it was more of a personality clash,” Jeonghan adds on, “If you really take a look at us and us as people we are complete opposites. And a big fact was that, as you know, S.Coups has been in the spotlight since he was like… twelve and this is my first show where I’m a prominent main character. So, of course, I’m still skirting around. I haven’t been in the business for that long while Choi here – he’s so comfortable, really playful, extroverted and he knows everyone,” he takes a deep breath, pressing his tongue against his cheek giving his co-star a side glance, “It’s annoying but I just hope to be at that level, so it’s a degree of jealousy if I want to be honest.”

The audience chimes in with their reactions, a lot of them cooing and saying their awes making Jeonghan cringe and laugh in awkwardness.

After a couple more questions and some interactions, they say goodnight. As soon as the cameras cut and they head backstage Seungcheol can’t help but wonder.

“Hey. What you said out there, was it true?” To say that he wasn’t flattered would be a lie. In truth, what Jeonghan had said really flustered him a bit. It was one of the nicest things he’s ever heard from him.

“For the most part yeah,” the blond says, removing the mic pack off of him, not even sparing him a second glance, but the next part he said much lower, “Although I did sugarcoat a lot of things to add to our soon to be love story. So don’t get used to it.”

Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan stalks away towards Ren, words still cold in his brain. One thing he’s learned about Jeonghan is that the younger is brutally honest to the extent that even if it’s offending, he couldn’t even get mad because he’d have no way to defend himself.

The only thing that drags him out of his thoughts is the pat on the back he feels. “Great job today out there man,” Eric says, finally getting into view. “You and Jeonghan have really good chemistry. Our producers want you two back on the show when the season starts up.”

“Oh we’ll definitely come back on,” he hands his mic pack to the stagehand putting his full attention on Eric, “I know we’ll be on Conni’s show around that time too so just have them call JR when you want us back, you know we love you.”

“Awesome, awesome,” he leans back looking around. “So… was that true? That you and Jeonghan don’t get along?”

He wants to scoff at the question. Not because he’s annoyed, more like how everyone assumes that when two people lead, it’s an automatic friendship. So he explains to him on their way back to the dressing room their dynamic, how their relationship isn’t that best but he’s trying. Because he is without a doubt, putting his all into trying to get on Jeonghan’s good side.

“Don’t worry man, he’ll come around,” Eric smiles, “And who knows, maybe something might happen between you two. I sure know I’d love to see that.”

Seungcheol knows the show host is mostly kidding, but oh how he doesn’t know what really is going to happen.

* * * 

A week after their interview, Seungcheol starts to become antsy. Lizzie had decided it was a brilliant idea to put herself in a group chat with her two prodigies, keeping tabs on their whereabouts.

Somehow, she found out about a dinner party that the producers were holding and insisted that they start getting closer in front of their peers. Jeonghan had responded with a simple “K” while he sent a thumbs up emoji. He didn’t know why he was nervous about. The actor has done multiple stunts for the media to eat up. He’s been on outings with girls so the paparazzi can get their paychecks, late night walks with some models he’s worked with, went out on boats to “party” and have said some pretty scripted stuff on a live broadcast. Seungcheol shouldn’t be phased by the demand of him acting like someone’s boyfriend for clout.

It’s sad to say but Hollywood has molded him into the person he is today whether it’s a good or bad thing. Just this certain job seems more challenging. Most likely since his partner is on the less compliant side probably because Jeonghan’s already in a relationship. Although Jeonghan does puts a damper on his ego instead of inflating it, except Seungcheol would never admit to that in a million years.

Walking fast inside the restaurant sending a quick smile to the flashes of cameras, he ducks through the doors and is lead to his table. It isn’t an extravagant restaurant but it also isn’t the typical corner shop either. He’d give it four out of five stars but with a homier vibe.

Reaching the table, he greets everyone with a warm smile and hugs who he can reach.

Luck seems to be on his side when the only available spot is next to Jeonghan.

Greeting his co-star, he only gets a simple hum in return.

“Hey,” Seungcheol whispers, not wanting any attention on the two of them. “Ummm… Is your boyfriend okay with you know… the entire stunt?”

He notices almost immediately that he just entered a touchy subject from Jeonghan’s body language. “Oh… um… yeah. He knows. He’s… okay with it,” The blond nods, adjusting his seat. “Just drop it and smile.”

“I’m trying to make an effort here, the least you can do is try as well.”

Jeonghan’s head snaps to his left, a glint in his eyes as if he was just challenged. “Oh, you want me to make an effort?” he shifts in his seat so his entire body is facing the other. Placing his arm on the back of Seungcheol’s chair he leans in, where they are merely inches away from each other. Tilting his head to the side a lopsided smirk appears on his face, “I don’t think you want that.”

Not one to back down Seungcheol moves closer as well, mirroring the cocky grin, “And maybe I do. That way I can finally decide if you’re a good actor or not.”

Jeonghan locks his jaw at the jab to his ego. He’s not going to lie, the attack on his acting really hit him but he isn’t about to give Seungcheol that satisfaction of knowing.

“I’m good at my job. I’ll have you eating out of my hands before season two premieres.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Hey! Secrets are no fun unless they’re shared with everyone!” Both heads turned to Lisa who has a fork in one hand and a smug look on her face.

Before Seungcheol could even enjoy their close proximity Jeonghan reels back to talk to Mingyu, Joshua’s plus one for the dinner.

“Did I miss something?” Vernon nudges him, “I shoot in Florida and all of a sudden you and Jeonghan are on talking terms.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes at the remark. Vernon is another one of their co-stars who wasn’t a part of the final two tapings since he had his own individual project. Out of everyone on set, he’s probably closest with him. Although there’s a small age gap between them, Vernon has this old-school soul that is just too pure to destroy. He’s a man who’s been in the spotlight since he could walk and for some odd reason, he’s the most level-headed person the west-coast will ever meet.

It amazed Seungcheol in all honesty. He’s never met a more regular guy; the only aspect about the guy’s life that screams celebrity is his house and his choice of clothes. Yet even then he’s able to somehow downplay all of that and make it humble.

“Let’s call it a work in progress,” He pours himself a glass of wine, ignoring the way Vernon held his glass out for a sip. “Yeah, you’re not twenty-one yet. I don’t think so.”

Seungcheol hides his smile behind his glass hearing the younger mumble about him being too much of a dad. When his parents are here, someone has to keep an eye on him even though it’s usually Joshua who handles him with ease.

After a couple of hours of drinking and laughing the night comes to an end. He shared a brief conversation with Jeonghan at spontaneous times when he’d initiate only for him to turn right back around to Joshua and Mingyu. And just when he thought he was finally getting somewhere with him. The actor is ready to get up and leave, but it’s the 21st century and nobody can go anywhere without a photo.

As everyone sets themselves up in their ideal spots for the picture, Seungcheol looks over at Jeonghan who’s still seated next to him. Without any warning, he throws an arm around Jeonghan catching the latter completely off guard.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He whispers into Jeonghan’s ears, “Remember what Lizzy said, we have to start giving the vibes of a newborn couple not, ‘we’re just friends’ vibes.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ve been ten steps ahead of you,” he shoots him a quick smile before turning back to the camera.

Seungcheol wasn’t prepared to hear that answer. He’s left a bit stunned as he continues to stare at Jeonghan, only looking away when he sees the flashes of the cameras.

* * *

With the entire cast and crew uploading photos onto their social media accounts, there’s no denying that ‘The Big Dream’ will trend. And luckily for them, one of the big topics of the tag would be about Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“Oh my god look! This guy literally zoomed into Johnny’s photo and caught Seungcheol and you mid-conversation,” Ren and Lizzy giggle together, hunched over a laptop scrolling through any Jeonghan related posts. “Damn Han, you look enthralled.”

Jeonghan tunes out their excited voices over the fact that Seungcheol had his arm around him in some of the picture posted and how their fans were eating it up. It felt like they released a new episode with the number of notifications that were piling up on his social media accounts.

Putting the highlighter down, he sighs; he’s been trying to go through the script for at least ten minutes now and he hasn’t even turned a page. All he can think about is if he’s doing the right thing. On one hand, he knows that having his name pegged with ‘S.Coups’ is going to get him an immense amount of recognition, however, there’s the insistent voice in his head telling him how morally wrong it is.

The fame and publicity he’s bound to get; it really makes him wonder if everything is worth what he’s doing now.

For the next two months, Seungcheol and Jeonghan kept minimal contact with each other. Only when there was a group outing would they speak to each other and when Lizzy would call upon them.

Then the fated day came as a simple text message.

** To: My Crazy Rich Asians **

** Lizzy: **  You two better clear your plans tonight because it’s lowkey date night tonight!

** Seungcheol: **  It’s a Wednesday.

** Jeonghan: **  im in the studio with woozi at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow

** Lizzy: **  Do it and I’ll sneak you both In-N-Out

** Jeonghan: **  …. w/ large fries?

** Seungcheol: **  And a shake?

** Lizzy: **  yes

** Jeonghan: **  fine

** Seungcheol: **  Deal.

Telling his boyfriend he has to go on a date with his co-star is so much easier to do in his head. With the argument that they promised each other a night in, it just doesn’t help the predicament. Jeonghan knows how uncomfortable Minhyuk is to see all over social media and entertainment outlets zoomed in pictures of him and Seungcheol that his fans find. The speculations can really get in one’s head so he doesn’t blame him.

“I thought tonight was just going to be the two of us?” Minhyuk whines over the phone.

Slipping a hoodie on he brushes the fringes away from his eyes, “Well I thought so too, but I have to go on a date with Choi.”

“Can’t you call it 'work' instead of a date?”

Jeonghan chuckles at his boyfriend’s reluctance of calling it a date. A little endearing that he’s jealous over his co-star. When he’s about to reply, he hears his front door swing open. “Someday my prince will come~ Someday we’ll meet again~”

“Shut it Snow White; didn’t I tell you to just call me when got here?” Removing his phone from speaker mode he rushes out of his closet into his living room to see Seungcheol dancing around his furniture. “How the hell did you get in my apartment?”

“I would’ve, but your lovely manager gave me the code to your community and spare key,” he jingles the keys before slipping them back in his pocket. “So now I’m here to sweep you off your feet to take you on the world’s fakest first date ever.”

Biding Minhyuk goodbye, he pockets his cellphone and allows Seungcheol – who’s wearing similar attire except with a hat to match – to lead him out the door towards his car.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes as he slides into the silver Bentley – a Mulsanne nonetheless. It does not go unnoticed by the owner who responds snidely, “coming from the guy who drives a G-Wagen.”

The sun has already set so blending in would be much easier for them, but that wasn’t their goal. The aim for their “date” is to be seen, but not well enough to make headlines. A “Social-media Stir” as Lizzy would like to call it.

Hollywood Boulevard it is.

Seungcheol parks inside one of the garages, knowing that if he parked on the street his car would most likely be noticed.

Jeonghan still keeps their talking to a minimum much to his displeasure. He’s not that bad to hang around. They walked around for over an hour until they decided to retrace their path back to the car.

“Listen,” He began, making sure his hat still covers his face, “I know you think I’m a douche, and I know you think I’m an airhead, but can you at least let me change your mind?”

“Bro, you came into my house, unannounced, with a set of keys I  _didn’t_  give to you. If that doesn’t scream ‘I’m a bigshot who gets what I want when I snap my fingers!’ I don’t know what does.”

The older of the two mentally berates himself for the dumb move, “Okay but you’re no walk in the park either. You think  _I_  have an ego? Try watching you walk around, head held high, thinking you’re morally better than everyone!”

Jeonghan’s jaw drops at the statement, “I’m in a show filled with actors and actresses who’ve been on screen for over eight years. What do you want me to do? Be the small-fry you see me as because I only have three years under my belt? Screw you.”

The blond pulls the hoodie to cover his face some more as he tries to walk away from Seungcheol. The latter groans knowing he went a step too far this time. For the umpteenth time in the past couple of months, he catches up with Jeonghan, pleasantly surprised he stopped walking.

The pleasantness only lasted for three seconds.

“I told you when we started this,” he says loud enough for only him to here, it may be nighttime but there are people still roaming the streets, “I don’t hate you, but you’re really pushing it right now. Yeah okay, I might have an ego on me, but you’d be the world’s biggest liar if you even deny the fact that the fame got to your head.”

Both simply stood there in the middle of the street – on top of Meryl Streep’s star – staring at each other. “So what are we gonna do then?”

Another pause happens, Jeonghan peers at his through the shadow of his head, “You should quit the show.”

There’s no malice in his voice, if anything, Seungcheol could hear a hint of sarcasm. It makes him smile. “I don’t think so.”

“Damn,” he snaps his fingers, “I thought got you there.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Jeonghan grins at the brief conversation. They continue their walking pace in silence once again, a less hostile one from before. “So, what should I do about it?” Jeonghan asks nonchalantly, glancing at Seungcheol who gives him a confused look. “What should I do to stop coming off as an ass?”

The brunet chuckles at his co-star’s lovely word choice. “You’re not an ass. If anything, I am. But if you really want to, give me a chance to prove I’m not the biggest airhead. Let me show you that I’m at least the second biggest airhead.”

A genuine laugh slips from Jeonghan’s lips and Seungcheol finds himself watching as his cheekbones become more prominent and his tongue grazes over his teeth. Before he knows it, he’s smiling too.

Apparently, the gummy smile doesn’t go unnoticed because, in a blink of an eye, Jeonghan is stepping away, trying his best to hide behind his hoodie as a teenage girl approaches them.

“S.Coups?” The girl asks with a nervous smile on her face. He can see a couple of yards away people that looked like her family waiting for her and taking pictures; he just had to smile back, it’s adorable.

He bends down a bit to get eye-level with her and does his normal routine when meeting a fan. Seungcheol looks back at Jeonghan, nudging his head to come closer. The girl hands him a pen and a piece of paper but slowly begins to panic when she realizes her phone his dead. She motions for her family to come closer, in desperate need of a photo.

Signing the picture, Seungcheol gives the fan a soft smile before turning back to Jeonghan to let him know he's going to take a quick picture, one hand resting on his waist. The girl bends a little to peek at the hooded figure her idol was talking to and her jaw drops. "Oh my god... is that..."

Jeonghan presses a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Slapping a hand over her mouth she nods as Seungcheol bends down to get in her camera's frame.

After the mini photo op, the actor adjusts his hat to cover a good part of his face once more as they wave bye to the fan, hands intertwined.

Getting into the car, Jeonghan huffs, glaring at his co-star. "Did you really have to be that handsy?"

"Did you at least get in the frame?"

"Yes, now can you just drive? I think we had enough press today."

Seungcheol grumbles about how pushy he is as he pulls out of his spot.

* * *

“You guys hang out now?” Vernon bursts into Seungcheol’s trailer unannounced as he usually does, except this time, he has company.

“So you’re the reason he was falling asleep in the studio!” Woozi pushes Vernon out of the way pointing his finger accusingly at Seungcheol.

Staring with wide-eyes at his two friends, he slowly reaches passed his make-up artist for his phone. Without breaking eye contact with the shorter and trying to ignore Vernon’s extremely grin, he unlocks his phone to check twitter. His notifications are a big indicator that word has gotten out about last night’s endeavors.

“I knew-" Woozi freezes when he sees what’s on the actor’s table, “Are you eating fast food?”

“No…,” he says slowly before shoving more fries in his mouth.

Vernon’s mouth drops in betrayal when he spots the empty burger wrapper and half-eaten fries. Since they’re still filming the actors are under a strict diet to stay in shape for the routines to avoid fatigue and extra weight gain. Now that both Vernon and Woozi know, Hoshi’s going to have a field day with him.

“You can’t even deny that that’s Jeonghan!” Woozi aggressively motions to the iPhone screen, focusing at the real matter at hand, “Nobody else you hang out with has that badly bleached hair!”

Vernon leans to the side as if to inspect their composer, almost at a ninety-degree angle, he continues to tilt his head, “Buddy… your hair’s bleached too?”

Still having his gaze on Seungcheol, Woozi’s eye twitches. Within seconds Vernon is retracting himself as he rubs his forehead where a small red mark is probably growing under his bangs. “I was with ‘nYoung last night, as usual.”

The blond ignores the teasing looks he gets from his singers as he continues, “I thought he couldn’t stand you? I mean sure, I’m not the only one who noticed you two are talking more but still… Is something going on?”

The actor opens his mouth to say something but there is just nowhere to start, “I… We’re just friends right now. It’s nothing.”

It’s not a complete lie. It really is still nothing. Their fans think it’s a blossoming romance when in reality, the two actors can really only go ten minutes without snide comments being shot at each other.

They’re a work in progress.

* * * 

Another month passes with the routine continuing. Some days Seungcheol would be reluctant to go out to where Jeonghan would have to continuously ring his doorbell until he was forced to open the door. Other days Jeonghan would refuse to leave his own apartment, always having to cancel his plans with Minhyuk and Seungcheol abruptly entering his apartment with the spare keys he still had for some reason.

Their arguing has significantly decreased; from every time they see each other to every other time they see each other.

It’s become glaringly obvious with the snarky comments that have a little less bite to them and reaction that follows.

Jeonghan runs through his lines a couple more times, fiddling with the pen in his hand. They’re supposed to be setting up for the classroom scene yet he can feel the actress breathing down his neck.

“You two are a hot topic with our fans recently,” Lisa teases. “I’m surprised but not really.”

“How so?”

“At the beginning of filming the season, he seemed really determined to become your friend. It was adorable really. I see you’re warming up to him.”

“Barely.”

“True,” she shrugs, “but baby steps are a step forward!”

Filming took a lot longer than planned and sadly for Jeonghan, the scenes he had to film were all with Seungcheol.

It took a lot out of him to not explode on the other when he kept messing up the lines. What are the odds that there were actual physical interruptions as well as having a phone going off or someone sneezing and the shotgun mic almost dropping on Seungcheol’s head?

Jeonghan and Seungcheol leave the studio at half-past three, both yawning and irritable. It isn’t until they get to the parking lot when the brunet remembers what their publicist had said to him earlier that day.

“Liz said there’s paparazzi around,” Seungcheol whispers, getting close to him, “what’s our plan of attack?”

Jeonghan scoffs, almost laughing at the lingo he was using, “Plan of attack? Really?”

“Yeah, we’re basically like… you know, on a mission. You’re a secret agent and I’m your partner in crime trying to pull one over on the perps,” He elaborates leaning on the hood of the car.

“Do I have a license to kill?” The blond plays along, stepping closer. He feels way too tired to make fun of him. If he can’t beat him might as well join him.

“Of course, and you’d travel around kicking ass.”

Chuckling a bit, Jeonghan’s eyes shift to the side before landing back on Seungcheol, “Kiss me, right now.”

“What?” Seungcheol stands up straighter. Man, Jeonghan is a real pro at catching him off guard. “What do you mean 'kiss you'?”

“I mean I saw the paparazzi, he’s here now, so let’s put on a show and kiss me.”

“So soon?” he says dramatically putting a hand over his heart, “You haven’t even taken me on a real date yet.”

Jeonghan’s only reaction to the comment is to laugh. Leave it to Seungcheol to turn everything into a joke, “Just do it, it’s not like we haven’t done it in front of a camera.”

“Technically we still are doing it in front of a camera.”

“Would you just-” whatever was going to come out from his mouth crumbles when Seungcheol begins to lean in. Even when Jeonghan demanded the kiss, the other still looks down at his lips then back into his eyes as if asking for the green light. After the confirmation, there’s no hesitation as he dives in to connect their lips.

Out of pure instinct, he sighs into the kiss and brings a hand to the back of Seungcheol’s neck while the other rests on his arm.

The kiss feels like the typical, take to take kiss that they’d do everyone once in a while for filming. Jeonghan’s kissed a lot of people, Seungcheol’s probably kissed many more. But the fact still stays, he remembers all of his first kisses with his co-stars, and out of all them, Seungcheol’s was the only one who didn’t hesitate.

They had filmed their first kissing scene a month prior to Lizzy’s brilliant idea. It was quite ingenious; their characters were taking part in a play which had a kissing scene. So in a way, it was acting-ception where they kissed as their characters playing characters. And usually, when there are big first kiss scenes like that, there’d usually be doubt and nerves. Blame it on the years he’s been on camera or maybe the confidence, but Seungcheol just dove in for the kiss and it really took Jeonghan aback.

Kissing him again after a couple of months felt no different. It is still annoyingly confident yet not a nuisance.

It’s Jeonghan’s ultimate goal to throw him off.

In his efforts, he pulls Seungcheol closer to him, elongating the kiss and moving a bit so the paparazzi can get a little more of an angle on their little show. He curls his fingers, gently scratching through his hair and he feels Seungcheol’s breath hitch a bit. Jeonghan smiles into the kiss, ultimately breaking it a lot earlier than expected. “Now, how’s that for a goodbye kiss?”

“Where’s that spirit on set?” He sounds almost out of breath.

“It’s called acting,” He steps away, smirk on his face, “Don’t fall in love with me now.”

“Won’t be a problem,” Seungcheol retorts confidently, “But one last thing.” Jeonghan turns around to answer when the same pair of lips land on the corner of his mouth, shutting him up for the second time. It’s a simple peck as he pulls the younger into an embrace, pressing his lips into his temple. “This is a goodbye kiss. The first one is just for show while this one is to display how  _madly_  in love we are.”

Jeonghan finds himself genuinely laughing at the remark; something he’s been doing a lot lately. He pushes himself away from the other shaking his head as he goes to his car. Making the mistake of looking back he sees Seungcheol a look of amusement on his face while biting his lip.

“I’m going to see you tomorrow; leave!” He calls out turning back to his car.

“Don’t act like you won’t miss me!”

“Because we both know I’m good at that!” Jeonghan shoots back, chancing him one last look as he gets into his car. Seungcheol looks baffled yet still happy at the comeback and for some odd reason, he didn’t know if the brief exchange was for the paparazzi or just for them.

 

* * *

 


End file.
